Epic Mickey: The Fanfiction
by Storyteller222
Summary: Mickey Mouse is thrown headfirst into a dark, twisted world of forgotten Disney creations. Armed with a magical paintbrush, and a gremlin named Gus, Mickey will have to fight against a terrible monster and a jealous half-brother to survive and get home.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

_**AN: Well here is a Epic Mickey story, I hope you enjoy it now keep in mind this is going to be different than the game it will have different ideas also this story is based off of another author's version so, if you have any questions leave it in your review, or PM me. Let the story start off with Mickey Mouse doing the disclaimer Oh MICKEY!**_

_**Mickey Mouse: Thank you Storyteller, Storyteller222 does not own Epic Mickey or any characters you read here they are all property of the Walt Disney Corporation**_

_**Epic Mickey: The Fanfiction**_

_**Chapter 1: Escape**_

Darkness. That was all that could be seen. Not a sound, not a word, not a whisper. Then, as if blown in by the wind, faint sounds could be heard, they only sounded like faint rumbling though, like the sound someone's stomach would make if it was rumbling and demanding food.

Slowly the darkness began to lift itself as the sounds became louder and louder. The darkness faded into light, a blinding light.

The light then faded into a duller light, it could now be seen that the light was coming from an old light bulb that was shining from a low hanging ceiling lamp.

Two black orbs opened and closed themselves in a blinking motion as they focused on the lamp.

The two orbs were eyes, which slowly scanned the area. It appeared to be some kind of laboratory. High tech looking machines whirred and buzzed as old rusted gears clicked and clanked as they turned.

"…Wh…wha…where am I…?" A high voice asked to no one in particular.

The eye belonged to a strange looking creature that laid flat on some sort of table. It tried to sit itself up, only to find that it couldn't. The creature looked and saw that his arms and legs were bounded to the table by metal links

"Ah…Mickey Mouse…it's been too long…" An accented voice said from the surrounding darkness.

The creature known as Mickey Mouse turned his head to see whom the voice belonged too. It sounded…familiar.

The figure the voice belonged to stepped into view, a tall, old looking man in a white lab coat. He had a black beard and a long black mustache. The mouse's eyes widened with fear as he saw him.

"T…The Mad DOCTOR?"

"Please…" The old man said. "Call me, Dr. Ivanko."

"Wh…what are you doing here?" Mickey asked.

"I've been…waiting…" The doctor grinned. "For nearly 80 years!"

Mickey's eyes widened at the realization that it had been almost 80 years since he last saw the doctor, back in 1933.

"W….what have you been waiting for?" Mickey asked timidly.

The doctor grinned and pulled a lever on one of his machines. The low hanging lamp moved to the side as a loud whirring began.

From the darkness of the ceiling came a large buzz saw that was slowly lowering towards him!

Mickey panicked and began to thrash about, hoping to escape.

"C…C…Come on doctor! W…w…we were only acting back then! Don't you remember that cartoon we made together?" Mickey pleaded. "Why are you doing this?"

The doctor raised the lever and the buzz saw stopped moving and lowering. It was a good ten feet from slicing the mouse in two.

With the saw now off, the Doctor slowly walked over to Mickey, circling the mouse as he laid strapped to the operating table.

"…Tell me, my little mouse…" He mockingly tugged on Mickey's ear, which made him yelp. "When do you think, a cartoon character like you and myself stop living?"

Mickey looked at the doctor oddly, what kind of question was that?

"…Cartoon character's don't die…"

The doctor slammed his hands on the table and made Mickey jump.

"WRONG!" He yelled angrily.

After staring at the mouse with an intense glare for a moment, he exhaled and calmed down a bit.

"They stop living when their, forgotten…"

He slowly paced around his machines as he continued.

"Even if, a cartoon character is erased from existence, the memory of it still lives on…but when, that memory is gone…that is TRUE death…"

Mickey looked at him strangely, was he mad because recent Disney fans didn't remember him?

"But…your still alive aren't you…"

"If you knew, what kind of world we are in…you would see that I don't consider what I am now…living…and it's all. YOUR. FAULT!"

"MY fault?" Mickey looked shocked. "What did I do?"

The doctor chuckled a bit as he made his way back to the lever.

"It would seem that even in your later years, your still so naïve…"

The doctor then pulled the lever and the saw began to spin and lower again. Mickey thrashed around again in a desperate attempt to escape being sliced in half.

The doctor laughed evilly as the saw inched closer and closer. Sweet revenge would be his at last.

'_Minnie…_' Mickey thought as he shut his eyes, preparing to be sliced in half.

Mickey could hear the whining of the saw spinning, as it got closer. As he braced himself, he could hear the whining slow a bit before the sound slowly faded.

Mickey hesitantly opened one eye to see the saw a mere inch from his belly. He looked to the side to see the doctor rapidly pulling and pushing the lever.

"Confound it! What now?" He screamed in fury. "Why did it stop?"

Suddenly, the lights went out as well, as the machines could be heard powering down.

Mickey could hear the doctor yelling in rage from the darkness, and he heard him storm off to go see why the power went out.

Mickey struggled again, but found that he was still bound to the table. He went limp on the table and sighed, all the power-outage did was prolong his execution.

Mickey's mouse ears perked when he heard another noise from the darkness, and it was getting close.

_Step, clank, step, clank, step, clank, step, clank._

It grew louder and louder until Mickey could tell it was approaching him. It then suddenly stopped.

Although he couldn't see, he could tell that someone or something was standing over him. He then felt what seemed like a hand fiddling with the bindings that held his arms until he felt them unlock.

As he moved his arms again, he felt his feet being unlocked as well.

Despite now being free, Mickey still laid there as he listened to the awkward footsteps fade away as whoever freed him left.

Suddenly, the lights flicked back on as the power was restored, and the saw started to spin again.

Mickey screamed and rolled off the table just in the nick of time as the saw came down and sliced through the table.

Mickey breathed heavily as he picked himself up off the floor. Someone had freed him, now he had to escape.

As he looked around his surroundings, he saw something sitting on a tray at a desk. Mickey scurried over to it and saw that it was a large paintbrush. Mickey instantly recognized it and picked it up.

"Hey…this is from Yen Sid's desk!" He cried. "His enchanted paintbrush!"

Mickey also remembered that this was the last thing he had seen before he wound up…wherever he was right now.

Deciding not to question how it got there, he held it tightly as he started to run away and escape the twisted laboratory.

He ran up a flight of stairs and found himself in a hallway. As he ran into the hall, Mickey gasped.

The hall was nothing but a stretch of floor floating in the air, with only pieces of what were once stone walls still attached to the floor.

As Mickey looked around the unreal hallway, he saw a mirror and gasped when he saw his reflection. He ran to it to get a closer look.

He touched his face a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He no longer looked like himself, but rather…his OLD self… what he USED to look like, back when he first became a star in the early ninety's.

"…What happened to me?"

He suddenly heard angry screaming coming from where he just was. The doctor had found out he escaped. Mickey decided to figure things out later as he began to run. His first priority, was escaping.

_**AN: Well that is the end of the first chapter of my Epic Mickey story, I hope you will enjoy the later chapters also there this story depends on what you want should I continue or should I stop dead in my tracks the choice is yours.**__** The Storyteller is signing off**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Wasteland

_**AN: Well here is chapter 2 of the Epic Mickey story, I hope you enjoy it as you have with the first chapter, now if you have any questions leave it in your review, or PM me. Let the chapter start off with The Mad Doctor doing the disclaimer oh Doctor, Doctor**_

_**The Mad Doctor: Thank you Storyteller, Storyteller222 does not own Epic Mickey or any characters you read here they are all property of the Walt Disney Corporation. If he did I would be brought back sooner and Epic Mickey would have been different, now if you excuse me I have to get that MOUSE! **_

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Wasteland**_

Mickey's feet pounded against the floor as he ran through the castle. Everything was demented and twisted. Some staircases banked to the side and tilted even! Despite all this, gravity seemed to follow it. One staircase was even upside down, yet Mickey was able to run up it (Or…down it)

Mickey dared not to look back, in fear that he would see Dr. Ivanko coming after him with some sort of slicing machine.

After running through a flight of stairs that twisted in a corkscrew fashion, Mickey finally found himself in a normal looking hallway.

He stopped to catch his breath and he slowly looked back. No one was following him. He sighed in relief at the realization that he had a considerable lead on his pursers.

He then looked at the paintbrush in his hands. Its tip was shining with a splotch of glittering, rainbow paint.

"Yen Sid's brush…" He murmured as he looked at it. "I remember seeing this before I ended up here…but how did it get here?"

Mickey looked over the brush with interest. He then held it and traced a circle in the air. A trail of paint hung in the air that followed the brushes movements. When Mickey finished the circle, the magic floating circle morphed into a small yellow ball with a blue stripe and a red star.

Mickey chuckled a bit in amusement, nearly forgetting that there was a mad scientist after him who wanted to dissect him.

What snapped him back into reality was the sound of rapid footsteps coming up the stairs, The Mad Doctor was hot on his trail!

Mickey panicked and did the only thing he could think of. He kicked the yellow ball into the stairwell.

He listened and heard what sounded like the crazed scientist slipping on the ball, and rapid thumps that slowly grew distant, indicating that he had indeed slipped on it, and was now falling all the way back down.

The mouse couldn't help but chuckle just a little bit as he continued to run. It felt…strangely good to be mischievous for once.

As he rounded the next corner, Mickey entered what looked like a holding facility. There was a bunch of cages lining the walls and a few hung from the ceiling.

Mickey gasped at the sight of what was in the cages. Inside them were what looked like fusions of animals and robots.

Some looked bizarre, others looked half dead, and some were just plain dead. The body of a cyborg gorilla lay at one side of the room. Its right arm was completely metal as well as its right foot. Its chest had metal plates on them and a few lights were attached to its left arm.

Mickey eyed it strangely, it looked almost…familiar.

"…That couldn't be…"

Mickey, being the Disney's number one star, knew all of the Disney family, and he could swear that this gorilla…it almost looked like…

"….Kerchak?"

The gorilla seemed to respond to the name and it slowly woke up. Mickey was horrified when he saw that it's eyes were red and robotic.

"Kerchak…is that you?"

The gorilla snarled and lunged at Mickey. Mickey screamed and jumped back to avoid a swipe from its metal arm. It tried to reach for the mouse, but was stopped by a thick chain that was wrapped around its neck and kept it attached to the wall.

"Kerchak!" Mickey pleaded. "It's me! Mickey! Mickey Mouse! Don't you recognize me? Do you remember Tarzan?"

Kerchak didn't seem to be in the mood for talking, he just pounded his fists against the floor. The pounding caused a few papers to come loose from the walls.

They fluttered down and scattered a bit as one landed at Mickey's feet.

Ignoring the angry ape, Mickey picked up the paper and looked at it. He arched a brow as he glanced at its contents. It appeared to be a blueprint of some kind for some sort of ride. He saw a few Imaginer notes on the side, as well as the Disney corporate logo at the bottom right corner, so it was definitely Disney blueprint.

"'Tarzan's Swinging Adventure'?" Mickey read the title above the blueprint. "I don't remember Disney making a ride like this..."

"That is because it was never made…" A sudden voice said.

Mickey jumped a bit and looked around. By this time, the robotic Kerchak had calmed down and was just watching him.

"Who said that?" Mickey asked.

"I did!" Came the voice again.

Mickey spun around and saw a strange looking creature in a small cage. It was very small, about at least 6 inches bigger then a certain cricket Mickey knew. It was dressed in a red suit and wore goggles over it's eyes.

"Who are you?" Mickey asked.

"My name is Gus..." the creature said, stroking it's toothbrush-like mustache."And I'm a gremlin…"

Gremlin. That sounded familiar to Mickey somewhat. Mickey decided to figure it out later and he held the blueprints up to the gremlin.

"What do you know about this?" Asked the mouse.

As Gus was about to answer, Mickey heard footsteps approaching. The Mad Doctor was coming!

"Quick! Free me and I'll tell you once we get out!" Pleaded Gus.

"But I don't have a key!" Mickey replied.

That's when Mickey got an idea. He held up the paintbrush into the air and quickly drew a small skeleton key in the air. The trail of paint transformed into the key and Mickey stuck it into the lock and unlocked the cage, setting Gus free.

"That's quite a remarkable device there!" Gus commented as he floated in the air in front of Mickey's face.

The footsteps grew louder and Gus tugged on Mickey's ear, begging him to go.

"But what about Kerchak?" Mickey asked, looking at the ape.

"That is not the same Kerchak YOU know!" Gus said. "I promise I'll explain later, but we have to go!"

Mickey gave one last look at the robotic ape before following Gus and running down the hallway and towards the large double door. Mickey opened it and found himself in what looked like a destroyed castle.

There were no walls or ceiling, and he could see the outside…which did not look pretty.

The sky was an evil dark purple and the ground outside looked cold and black with several geysers of steam shooting out.

The only thing for Mickey to walk on was a stone floor which slowly slooped down to the outside ground. The only part of the castle left was some odd-looking stained glass window that had a rabbit on it, with a crown.

Mickey was snapped out of his trance when he heard footsteps from the other side of the door. He turned and realized that The Mad Doctor was about to catch up to him! Mickey quickly ran to the door and painted a giant padlock across the handles of the double doors.

The door tried to swing open, but was prevented by the padlock keeping the doors shut.

The Mad Doctor's angry voice could be heard on the other side as he screamed and pounded on the door. Mickey, with Gus on his shoulder, ran down the slope and past the odd stained glass window and onto the cold, black stone ground.

Mickey looked back at the laboratory to see that it was a half destroyed castle. He then looked and saw that they were in fact on an island! The ocean surrounding it was a shaded thinner green. Mickey looked and could see several dark looking islands dotted around the thinner sea.

"…Where ARE we?" Mickey asked Gus

Gus just sighed as he sat on the mouse's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Wastelands, Mickey Mouse…".

_**AN: Well that is the end of the second chapter of my Epic Mickey story, I hope you will enjoy it and now you have seen some of my other changes to the story, expect more as the story progresses.**__** This is Storyteller222 signing off**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3: World Of Forgotten

_**AN: Well here is chapter 3 of the Epic Mickey story, I hope you are enjoying it as you have with the other chapter, now if you have any questions leave it in your review, or PM me. Let the chapter start off with Gremlin Gus doing the disclaimer.**_

_**Gus: Thank you Storyteller, Storyteller222 does not own Epic Mickey or any characters you read here they are all property of the Walt Disney Corporation.**_

_**Chapter 3: World of the Forgotten**_

Mickey walked across the island of the Mad Doctor until he was a good distance away from the castle. He sighed, without some kind of way to get around, he was stuck on this island.

He then looked at the Gremlin on his shoulder. As they walked behind a large rock, Mickey picked him up by his shirt and set him down on his lap as he sat down on a small rock.

"Okay Gus, start talking…" Mickey said. "What do you know about this?"

Mickey took out the blueprint for the Tarzan ride.

"Why is there a ride blueprint in this world?"

Gus jumped up and took the blue print out of his hands and looked it over before handing it back to him.

"As I said to you, it was never made…"

"But why is it here?" Mickey asked. "And is it connected to Kerchak? What did the doctor do to him? Are there more Disney characters here?"

Gus sighed and shook his head. He levitated up to eye level with Mickey.

"You don't know what this world is? Do you?"

Mickey shook his head. Gus floated down to the mouse's lap again.

"Tell me…what can you say about Walt Disney?"

Mickey was surprised by this question. Why was he asking about his father?

"Walt?" Mickey asked. "Well…he was a good man…"

"That he was…" Gus nodded in agreement. "How was he when it came to his creations?"

"He loved everything he created like it was his own flesh and blood…" Mickey said, smiling a bit as he looked back at fond memories. "Even if he made a doodle, he could never throw it away…"

Gus held up a hand, signaling him to stop.

"Exactly the point!" Gus exclaimed. "He never threw anything away…"

"What does that have to do with this?" Mickey asked.

"You were right, Mr. Disney loved everything he created, so much that he wanted even his unused thoughts and ideas to remain alive…" Gus said to the mouse.

Gus sighed and sat down.

"So, Walt, with the help of one of his most powerful creations, created a special world for his forgotten ideas and characters…" Gus explained. "To this day, even after his death…every idea that's been rejected by the Disney Company ends up here…characters, movies, stories, even rides!"

"Basically, your standing in this world right now…" Gus finished.

Mickey gasped, but then he looked angry and grabbed Gus tightly in his gloved hand and brought him to eye level.

"You're lying!" Mickey exclaimed. "Walt would never create a place as horrible as this and force his characters to live here!"

Gus gasped for air before slowly squeezing out of his grasp.

"It wasn't ALWAYS like this mind you…" Gus said. "This place USED to be a paradise for forgotten creations like myself!"

Mickey seemed to calm down slightly.

"So…what happened to it?"

Gus sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know…" Gus said. "One day….this vial came down on us and this…THING appeared…this…terrible monster came and destroyed it all, twisting and perverting it into what you see now…"

"What could have done all this?" Mickey asked, looking around the dark world.

"It calls itself, the Phantom Blot…" Gus said. "A monster made of paint and thinner…peaceful characters erased from existence…happy, joyful rides turned dark and twisted…its all the Blots doing…"

Mickey looked around the world in sadness. Mickey knew Walt would hate to see this.

"That's terrible…"

Mickey looked back at the blueprints again before asking another question.

"So…if these blueprints are from a ride that was never made…why is Kerchak here?"

"Like I said, that's not the Kerchak YOU know…what you saw there, was a forgotten animatronic that was built for the non-existent ride…" Gus said. "There are animatronic versions of almost EVERY Disney creation here…"

Mickey shivered a bit. The thought of seeing half-robotic versions of the people he knew and loved frightened him a bit. He then painted a mirror in the air and used it to look at his face.

"Do you know what happened to me?" He asked. "I don't look like my normal self…"

"My guess is that since this is a world of old creations like myself, you reverted back to your old self upon entering…" Gus shrugged.

Mickey then looked at Gus, curious to know about what exactly he was.

"What about you?" Mickey asked. "I'm sorry to say that I never heard of you before, when were you created?"

"My clan and I were created during the time of the Second World War…" Gus said, with some pride. "Mr. Disney wanted to make a movie with us, but it was never meant to be, and we ended up here…"

Gus then sighed sadly as he looked at Mickey.

"My clan and I are the only beings left who openly battle the Blot's forces…" Gus continued. "But a lot of us have been captured, like I was… and scattered"

Mickey then stood up, holding Gus in his palm.

"Well, I'm never going to survive in this world without you and the help of your clan, so I'll help you look for 'em!"

Gus looked up at the mouse, smiling a bit underneath his mustache.

"You really mean it?" He asked, his voice full of hope.

Mickey nodded.

"Uh-huh!" He said. "Also, I'm gonna put a stop to this Blot, and make this place a paradise again!"

Gus leapt with joy and hugged Mickey's nose.

"Oh thank you Mr. Mouse!" Gus said. "I actually have hope for the first time in a long time!"

He then floated up and landed on top of Mickey's head.

"I must return to the Gremlin Village to tell the others!"

"Well where is the Gremlin Village?" Mickey asked.

Gus pointed out into the distance. Mickey looked out to the inky ocean and could see an island in the distance. It had what looked like the Disneyland version of the 'It's a Small World' ride on it.

Unlike the real one however, this one looked all rusted and worn out on the outside.

"You live in the 'It's a Small World' attraction?" Mickey asked.

"The ORIGINAL version…" Gus corrected. "It's not the one you know, it was the original one designed by Walt Disney…and we live underneath the attraction, where the spare props are..."

"Why do you live UNDER it?" Mickey asked.

"Because since the blot took over, the attraction is very dangerous…you'll see for yourself when we get there…"

"But HOW do we get there?"

Gus tried to think of a way to get across the dark ocean. As Gus thought, Mickey began to walk around the dark island.

He walked along the shore, staring at the black sea. Unfortunately, Mickey wasn't looking where he was going and ran into something, causing Gus to fly off his head.

The mouse stumbled back a bit before looking at what he had run into. It was an old looking safari boat. The canopy was all torn up and shredded to pieces. The hull was all rusty and the paint was all faded.

"Hey, this looks like a Jungle Cruise boat!" Mickey exclaimed.

He jumped inside the boat and found Gus sitting in one of the seats.

"Do you think it still runs?" He asked.

Gus levitated upward and flew to the steering column. He pulled a small screwdriver from his pocket and unscrewed the side panel of the steering column and flew inside, re-arranging wires and switches and other electrical circuits.

Suddenly, the boat sprang to life and the motor began to run.

"It does now!" Gus said as he flew back out and put the panel back on.

Mickey got out and pushed the boat into the water and jumped inside.

"How did you do that?" Mickey asked as he began to turn the wheel.

"We Gremlins original purpose was to destroy World War II airplanes, but we can just as easily fix things as we can destroy them!" Gus explained as he sat on a seat.

Mickey smiled. Soon the Jungle Cruise boat was turned away from the Mad Doctors Island and began to head to their next destination. The Gremlin Village.

_**AN: Well that is the end of the third chapter of this story, I hope you will continue to enjoy it and like I said you are seen more of my changes to the story, expect even more as the story progresses.**__** This is Storyteller222 signing off**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Beetleworx

_**AN: Well here is chapter 4 of the Epic Mickey story, I hope you have been enjoying, now if you have any questions leave it in your review, or PM me and I might answer it.**_

_**Disclamiar: I do not own Epic Mickey or any characters you read here they are all property of the Walt Disney Corporation.**_

_**Chapter 4: The Beetleworx**_

As the boat gently cut across the dark ocean to the Gremlin Village, Mickey was examining his paintbrush. Gus was standing on the steering wheel and driving as Mickey looked over the enchanted paintbrush.

Mickey noticed that near the brush itself, there was a small 'p' on the handle. And towards the bottom, there was a small 't'. Curious as always, Mickey flipped the brush upside down to take a look at the 't'. As he did this, another brush sprouted out of the end side!

"A new brush?"

This brush had a strange green kind of paint on it.

"What is it Mickey?" Gus asked.

"I don't know…some kind of new brush…"

"What does it do?"

Mickey was about to find out. He took the newly sprouted brush and traced a line in the air. When he finished, the green line suddenly fell and ate right through the deck and bottom of the boat like acid!

Mickey jumped back in surprise as the boat began to fill with green water.

"Oh no!" Mickey cried.

"Quick, paint something and plug up the leak!"

Mickey flipped the brush to the other side and painted a large cork, which he stuck in the hole in the boat. It stopped the leaking, but they were now ankle deep in the black water.

Mickey sighed and sat down on one of the benches on the boat.

"What kind of paint IS this?" Mickey asked, flipping the brush to the 't' side again.

"That's not paint…" Gus said. "What you have there is thinner, one the two things the Blot is made of…"

Mickey looked at the brush with interest now.

"Thinner…this means that I can erase things as well as create them?"

Gus nodded. "I think you'll have to utilize both powers in order to survive in this place…"

Mickey nodded in agreement. He then flipped it to the Thinner side again. He wiped the brush over a piece of the rail, and it vanished, leaving a space in the railing. He couldn't help but smile. The power to just erase things seemed…fun.

The cork in the boat began to shake before it popped loose and the water began to fill up the boat again!"

"WAAH!" Mickey cried.

He tried to paint up the hole, but he couldn't paint through the water, which was already partially up to his legs. The boat was sinking, and fast!

"Gus! What do we do?"

"Don't worry Mickey, we're almost to Gremlin Village, we can make it!"

Mickey grabbed Gus and climbed up on top of what was left of the canopy of the jungle cruise boat. He saw that Gremlin Village had no shore, and it was sitting on top of a small, rock pillar.

The boat continued to move forward despite it slowly sinking. As the ship was about to sink completely, Mickey saw that there were close enough to land and he made a jump for it. He managed to grab onto the edge of the rock pillar and slowly managed to climb up.

He and Gus looked down and watched the Jungle Cruise boat sink completely under the black, inky water.

"There goes our boat…" Mickey sighed.

"No worries, I'm sure we'll find an alternate means of transportation here…" Gus said, pointing to the castle that was the 'It's a Small World' attraction.

Mickey looked up at it with awe. This one was A LOT bigger the one he was used to in Disneyland.

He then heard a mechanical whirring and a few footsteps.

"What's that?"

"Get down!" Gus cried.

He pointed to a large rock, gesturing that he wanted Mickey to hide. Mickey hid behind the rock, wondering what the commotion was about. He then saw what had Gus worried.

A strange looking machine stepped into view. It had two plasma cannons for arms, which Mickey recognized from Lilo and Stitch. For a body, it had…was that the front of Mickey's car? But what shocked Mickey the most, was that at the front of the car body, it had the head of none of then HADES.

"…Hades? Gus, what IS that thing?"

"It's what's called a Beetleworx." Gus explained. "The Mad Doctor has built an army of those things… that is one type of their kind it is called a Tanker, they're his machines that do his dirty work…those guns can shoot thinner and paint."

Mickey could see why Gus was concerned with this thing. He moved to try and sneak by, but his foot shifted a few smaller rocks. The Beetleworx heard it and spun before firing thinner shots at the boulder. The rock melted from existence, exposing Mickey and Gus.

It leered at Mickey and fired again. Mickey leapt out of the way, grabbing Gus and stuffing him into his pocket.

"Hold on!" He cried as he jumped.

Mickey breathed heavily as he jumped out of the way of another thinner shot. He then gripped the paintbrush as he stared down the Beetleworx.

It was something the mouse hadn't done in awhile, but he knew he had to if he wanted to survive…he had to fight.

Mickey painted up a shield and held it up as he ran at the Beetleworx. It shot more thinner at him, which made the shield dissolve. Mickey then jumped up and landed on the Beetleworx's shoulders. It tried to shoot at Mickey, but its arms weren't built to bend far enough to shoot at its shoulders. Mickey erase its head, but found that there was a machanical face under it, he tried to erase it, but the thinner didn't work on it!

It then jerked forward, sending Mickey flying off its shoulders. Mickey skidded across the ground and the Beetleworx opened fire. Mickey reacted fast and painted another shield to protect him, which it did.

As the shield dissolved from the thinner shots, Mickey stood and thought rapidly. He looked around and then looked up at the castle that was 'It's a Small World' He then got an idea.

Dodging another thinner shot, Mickey ran to the castle and began to rapidly climb up its awkward walls, grabbing onto any footholds and handholds he could find. The Beetleworx tried to shoot him down, but Mickey was too fast at climbing, like any self-respecting mouse.

Soon he had reached the wobbling clock face on the main wall and used the thinner brush to erase what held it to the wall.

With that gone, the face stopped wobbling and fell right off the wall, flattening the Beetleworx underneath it as it hit the ground!

The machine could be heard writhing and sparking from underneath it before it went limp.

Mickey couldn't help but grin mischievously as he clambered down.

"Ho! Ho! Well played Mickey!" Gus cheered.

"I still got it after all these years!" Mickey grinned.

Mickey then walked past the now dead Beetleworx and towards the entrance to the building. The 'It's a Small World' sign was all faded and broken. Every now and then the light inside would flicker a bit.

"You said it's dangerous inside?" Mickey asked.

"To someone small like a Gremlin…only a little…to someone normal sized like you…yes…" Gus replied.

Mickey looked back at where the Beetleworx laid and he let out a confident grin.

"Aw, I can handle a little danger!" He said with confidence as he strode right into the entrance, as Gus just hid in his pocket.

_**AN: Well that is the end of chapter four of the story, I hope you will continue to enjoy it and like I said you are seeing more of my changes to the story, and expect even more as the story will progress. This is Storyteller222 signing off**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5: It's A Mad World After All

_**AN:**__** Well here we are so long and boy has it been awhile, I thank those who have been patient and have been waiting for the fifth Chapter of this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Epic Mickey or any characters you read here they are all property of the Walt Disney Corporation.**_

_**Chapter 5: **__**It's A Mad World After All**_

Mickey walked through the dark, dank and rusted area of the original 'It's a Small World' he couldn't help but, to shiver due to the fact the area looked rather scary. Gus soon peaked out from Mickey's pocket, as if he was looking for something important.

"So Gus, how do we get under the ride?" Mickey asks his small friend

"There are many entrances around here but, the problem is that their all too small for someone of your size." Gus answers. "You'll have to take the maintenance entrance which is at the ride's halfway point."

"Couldn't I just erase the floor and jump down?" Mickey asks, holding up his brush.

"Oh no! This place is already structurally unstable as it is! Who knows what could happen if you do that… it's best not to risk it." Gus recommends

Mickey soon approaches the boats which would normal take someone through the ride and he sees a beaten up control panel. Recalling what Gus was able to do earlier Mickey asks him "Hey Gus, can you get this thing working again?"

Gus pinches and twists his toothbrush like mustache and answers "These boats are a bit slow though, maybe we should just run along the sides of the attraction and fast."

Mickey gives Gus a confused look asking "Is… there something you're not telling me?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you…" Gus sighs as he leaves Mickey's pocket and got to work mending the control panel. Pretty soon the lights were back on, even though they were dim and the boats began to flow once more down the attraction.

"Perfect!" Mickey says jumping into one of the boats and then Gus flew in after him, although he did look kind of scared about something. As the boat passed into the ride, a mysterious figure approached the control box and watches the two descend.

"Mickey…" The mysterious figure hisses bitterly as he watches Mickey and Gus vanish into the ride.

* * *

Mickey looks on as the boat slid through the ride and he was even more horrified at what he saw. The dolls were completely mangled and almost completely broken, their speakers were ripped out and their wires hung everywhere. Despite that, the dolls still did their job as the signature music echoed throughout the ride.

"Oh… if Walt ever saw this… any of this…" Mickey says sighing sadly over the state of the original ride.

"How IS Mr. Disney these days anyway?" Gus asks curious about Walt

Mickey looks at Gus and gets a bad feeling in him, Gus didn't know what happened to Walt all those years ago. "I guess news doesn't come here to the Wasteland… Walt… Walt died a long time ago…" Mickey answers still remembering what happened that fateful day.

"Oh…" Gus says the news like bullet to heart. "I'm…I'm sorry Mickey."

"Don't worry about it Gus." Mickey states even though it had been quite some since Walt's death and Mickey did have his time to heal from it. But, it still can upset him to even think about it. Even now seeing what has happened to his beloved characters.

However the boat suddenly shuddered and shook Mickey out of his train of thoughts before completely stopping.

"What was that?" Mickey says asking the obvious question.

The lights suddenly went out and a sound of a power surge was heard. After a few moments in the dark, the lights start back up although the dolls remained frozen in position, although for some reason it was as if they were all staring at them.

"Oh no…" Gus whimpers clearly knowing what was going on.

"Gus…what's going on?" Mickey asks his friend, but before Gus could answer the music suddenly kicked back in, but it wasn't the same lyrics Mickey knew.

"It's a world of **SLAUGHTER** a world of **TEARS**. It's a world of **DEATH** and a world of** FEARS**."

"…Gus…" Was all Mickey could say creped out by the different lyrics to the song.

"THIS IS WHY I SAID WE SHOULD RUN!" The Gremlin cried.

"There's so much that we **TEAR** that it's time **YOUR** aware."

The small world dolls then began to rip their feet out of their foundations. Razor blades dripping with thinner sprouted from their stubby fingers as they suddenly grew fangs and their eyes started to glow a demonic red.

"**IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL**!"

The dolls then lunged at the boat, acting quickly Mickey flipped the brush and swung it at the dolls, sending thinner at them easing parts of their bodies clean off. Mickey then kicks one of them back into the water as Gus flew in and hid inside of Mickey's pocket.

"HANG ON GUS!" Mickey shouts as one of the demonic dolls slashes at him, the mouse jumps up and jumped right off the doll's head going across the water and landing on the side of the attraction.

While some of the dolls sunk into the water, the remaining dolls lung at Mickey while the evil song played. Doing what Gus told him to do earlier, Mickey began to run across the attraction's side.

Look back Mickey saw that the demonic dolls were still after and to make matters worse more dolls began to rip out from their foundations and join in the chase.

"It's no use Mickey! They'll catch us!" Gus says seeing their odds of escape dwindling further.

"Oh no they won't Gus!" Mickey flips the brush around and paints a plunger bow gun in the air. As it materializes Mickey grabs t and fires it at the ceiling, he then swings from the rope that was hooked to the plunger, traveling across the room and into the next one.

"I didn't think that would work…" Gus says as he looks back the way they came.

"I guess cartoon logic still applies here." Mickey observes, while mentally thanking their luck. However even more dolls started to tear from their foundation so that they could attack them and to compound matters a wall crashes open to reveal another Beetleworx.

"A BEETLEWORX!" Gus screams terrified at the sight while Mickey tried to think, they were surrounded by evil dolls bent on tearing them apart while there was an evil robot that wanted to thin the from existence.

But, then it hit Mickey, he knew what to do! He painted a shield up and lunges at the Tanker which started firing thinner at him and dissolves the shield. But, Mickey jumps up and lands on top of the machine's shoulders. It tried to get Mickey off of him but, its arms simply couldn't reach that fat of a distance.

"GUS! Hotwire it!" Mickey orders the Gremlin who got idea and manages to exit Mickey's pocket and crawl his way inside of the robot through a space between the arm and its shoulder. The dolls claw at the Tanker to try and get their target that is at the top but, the robot was just too tall for them.

Suddenly the robot shudders and jerks as Gus rewires it from the inside, Mickey holding on to it.

"It's all yours Mickey!" Gus calls out as he flies out of the Tanker. Mickey then paints a stirring wheel with a spike at its end, which he uses to jab into the robot's neck. Mickey then proceeded to actually DRIVE the Beetleworx into the army of dolls, and easily mows them down with its tall stature. By beeping the horn, Mickey was able to fire thinner and paint from the robot's gun and attacks any of the dolls that came at him.

"Brilliant idea Mickey!" Gus congratulates him. Mickey in response smiles at the Gremlin as they plow through the ride and took down any opposition.

However their advantage soon didn't last, mechanical birds swooped down from above and tried to peck at Mickey with their razor sharp beaks. Mickey manages to stop the birds by freezing up their joints and erasing some of them, but it wouldn't last.

"MICKEY! I can see the maintenance entrance!" Gus called, pointing at a rusty employee door across the river.

"But it's across the river!" Mickey cries as he ducks down from an aerial attack. "I don't think this thing can be able to swim!"

"Then we'll have to abandon it!" Gus said as he flew to open the door.

Hearing a scratching sound Mickey looks down below him and saw demonic dolls clawing at the Tanker's feet to get to Mickey. The mouse then jumps down and uses a doll as a springboard so that he could leap across the river and then he ran to Gus who as struggling to open the door.

"It's too rusty! It's fused shut!" Gus states, struggling to open the door.

Acting quickly Mickey slips the brush upside down and uses thinner to melt away the old rusted door before then going through with Gus and quickly painting up a wall of steel in the door way just as the demonic Small World dolls started to lung at them. Metallic scraping could be heard from the other side as they clawed at the wall trying to get through. Mickey panted for breath on the other side with Gus considering how much of a close call that was.

"That…was close…" Gus panted taking a deep breath.

"Yeah… what happened to them?" Mickey asks

"Some of them were products of the Mad Doctor, others were just already twisted when the Blot ravaged this land." Gus explains

"The Mad Doctor… he said that this was all my fault but, I don't know what he's talking about." Mickey states recalling the confrontation he had earlier on.

"He must have been trying to mess with your head Mickey, don't give it too much thought." Gus states.

Mickey shrugs but, he finds himself silently pondering on the Doctor's words as he walks down the stairs to Gremlin Village.

_**AN:**__** Well that ends that crazed chapter, if anyone can guess where I got the demonic Small World dolls idea they will get a rough draft of Chapter 6 and please know that it's only for the first one that does so. This is Storyteller222 signing off**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Gremlin Village

**_AN:_********_Ah another Chapter for everyone, I hope you all enjoy this version of the game's first major area and be aware this Chapter may be intense._**

**_Disclaimer:_****__****_I do not own Epic Mickey or any characters you read here they are all property of the Walt Disney Corporation._**

**_Chapter 6: Gremlin Village_**

Our story resumes with Mickey continuing to walk down the flight of stairs and into the darkness with Gus the Gremlin sitting on his shoulder. Using common sense, he painted up a flashlight to light his way while he went down the stairs.

"Gus, how much farther is this?" Mickey asks the Gremlin, tired of going down the stairs.

"Not much farther, don't worry Mickey." Gus reassures him. They soon reach the bottom of the stair case and come to another door.

Upon seeing the door Gus says "Excuse me for a moment." He then flies off of Mickey's shoulder and lands on the floor opening a tiny door that was on the bigger door. Gus then disappears inside while Mickey waits for the door to open. He soon heard the sounds of locks being unlocked and the door in front of him opens, when Mickey went through the doorway he gasps at what he sees.

Beyond the door was a rather vibrant place. Miscellaneous props had been turned into makeshift homes and workshops. The bright colors that once inhabited the 'Small World' ride now illuminated the place. It was quite shocking to see such an alive place in a dead world like this one.

"Welcome Mickey, to the Gremlin Village…" Gus said as he flew up to sit on Mickey's shoulder. In a matter of seconds another Gremlin flew up to them, this one without a mustache and wearing a different jumpsuit along with a few other differences.

"GUS! Your back! And who's this?" The Gremlin asks.

"This is my new friend, Mickey Mouse! He's going to help us fight the Blot!" Gus states

"Mickey? THE Mickey Mouse?" The Gremlin said floating in front of them before going over to shake Mickey's gloved hand. "It's an honor!"

"It's nice to meet you too." Mickey says, smiling

"Mickey and I need an alternate means of transportation to get around the Wastelands." Gus explains. "Do we have anything?"

"Well the Projector Screens are still down and there is nothing YOUR size I'm afraid…" The Gremlin answers. "We'll work something out… but, Gus you need to come with me! We've captured one of the Mad Doctor's robots!" He then motions for Mickey and Gus to follow him and they did so.

"Is it a Beetleworx?" Mickey asks curious.

"No, it's one of the OTHER kinds." The Gremlin answers cryptically

"Well what is it?" Mickey asks, now even more curious

The gremlin then paused, before responding with. "You wouldn't like it if I told you."

The caused Mickey to blink in confusion but, he followed anyway. The Gremlin soon led them inside of a large workshop where a blanket had covered something and there were several other Gremlins working on what was underneath it.

"Hey guys! Gus is back!" The Gremlin states, the other Gremlins came away from the tarp and went to talk to Gus. While he got caught up with his clan, Mickey went over and approached the tarp.

A Gremlin noticed this and says "Ah! Mr. Mouse! Don't—" However he was too late because Mickey pulled the tarp back and then gasped. There, lying on the table was a half robotic version of his best friend… Donald Duck.

His stomach was missing and had been replaced with a metal spine, one of his arms was made out of metal and one of his legs was also replaced with a metal robot version. One of his eyes was missing, and had been replaced by a red robotic eye while two bolts were holding his jaw in place. This robotic duck was similar to the Cyborg Kerchak Mickey had seen earlier back at Dark Beauty Castle/the Mad Doctor's Lab.

"DONALD!? Gus! What's going on here?! Donald isn't a forgotten character!" Mickey cried to the Gremlin leader.

Gus sighs, and then shakes his head knowing that this wouldn't be easy to explain.

"People in this world come in two types, the Forgotten and Animatronics." Gus says, starting to explain to Mickey. "The Forgotten are just what they sound like, forgotten Disney characters. Animatronics are robotic duplicates of Disney characters that aren't forgotten and they were created by the Mad Doctor. That's what the gorilla back at Dark Beauty Castle was."

Gus then sighed, finishing his explanation with "For some reason he made Animatronics of all of your closest friends. Why he did it I'm not sure but rest assured Mickey this is not the Donald Duck YOU know."

Mickey looks at the robotic mallard and sighs saying "Yeah but, even so it kills me to see him like this…"

"He was heavily damaged when we got him, so we've trying to repair him…" A Gremlin says. "In fact, we're almost done!"

Another Gremlin flew into Animatronic Donald's empty stomach with a wielding torch and fused a piece of the spine back together.

"I think that should do it!" The Gremlin states

A few more gremlins then flew around the workshop and plugged several wires into the robot.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Gus asks. "We don't even know what he'll do!"

"We'll keep him restrained." One of the Gremlins replies. "And we've disabled any weapons he had on his body."

A gremlin pulls down a lever, causing electricity to start to flow through the wires which gave power to the Animatronic and making it shake. Mickey stood back wondering what would happen.

The electricity then died down and the Animatronic Donald lay there. After a few moments of silence, the Animatronic lifted its head as the red robotic eye's light started up. The Animatronic looked left to right before his eyes locked onto Mickey.

"…Mickey?" The Animatronic asks, recognizing the Mouse.

Mickey lightly smiles and then slowly approaches the machine. "Donald it's me!" Mickey says happy that the Animatronic recognized him.

The Animatronic Donald then started to quack angrily while he rapidly tugged and tugged at his restraints, shaking the whole table. The sudden action made Mickey and the Gremlins jump back in show.

"YOU!" Animatronic Donald yells. "YOU COULDN'T JUST LET ME LIVE HERE IN PEACE! YOU HAD TO DESTROY THIS PLACE!"

Mickey looks at Animatronic Donald in shock, even though the original Donald Duck was well known for having quite the temper, he had never seen any version of Donald been this angry.

"Why does everyone say this is my fault?" Mickey asks

"BECAUSE IT IS!" Animatronic Donald snaps back.

"Don't worry Mickey, he's probably just programmed to hate you." Gus says, trying to assure the Mouse.

"It's not ABOUT my programming! It's about what YOU did, Mickey! AND about all the abuse I had to put up with from you!" Animatronic Donald yells.

"What?!" Mickey yells back. "Donald! Even if it's NOT the real version of you, I never abused you!"

"PHOOEY! Back in the old days… at the end of the day, who was the one that always went home with a headache? Me! Who always took the fall while you took the spotlight? ME! The only REASON Goofy and I were created by Walt was to make YOU look better!" Animatronic Donald snaps

"That's not true! Walt would never—"

"Think about it Mickey! Around the time Goofy and I were created, when was the last time you were in a cartoon that had you acting badly?" Animatronic Donald asks, having interrupted Mickey.

Mickey paused for a moment and thought back to that time, he had to admit that Donald was right.

"Once you became a big star, Walt couldn't afford to show you in a bad light!" Animatronic Donald continued. "I— no, the REAL me was created because you couldn't be angry or bad, and the REAL Goofy was created because YOU couldn't act dumb!"

Mickey didn't say a word while he thought upon Donald's words, the reason why was because everything he said made sense in a way. Walt wouldn't allow Mickey to do anything reckless, so they gave that job to Donald.

"All Goofy and I are your foot stools while you accept all of the fame!" Animatronic Donald yells "I'M TIRED OF BEING YOUR SIDEKICK! And I'm sure that the REAL me feels just the same way!"

Unable to take it any more Mickey just turned and walked away from the Animatronic Duck.

"Ah! Mickey! Wait!" Gus calls out while he flies after him.

The other Gremlins then started to unplug the seven wires that gave the Animatronic its power, so that it would shut down.

"It's all your fault Mickey! It's all your fault! It's… all… your…faulllttttttt…" Was all the Animatronic Donald could say while his red robotic eye went dim and his body went limp, shutting down due to a lack of power.

* * *

"Mickey!" Gus again called out while he flies after the Mouse, who was walking in a random direction with his head down. "Mickey, remember that's NOT the Donald you know."

"I know…" Mickey replies his voice unsure. "It's just… it's just I can't help but, to wonder if… if that's how the REAL Donald see's Me."

"Oh Mickey, I'm certain the true Donald Duck doesn't think like that at all!" Gus says trying to cheer up Mickey.

"Mr. Mouse!" A voice calls out, Mickey and Gus turning to see the Gremlin that greeted them earlier who flies up to them. "I just remembered! We DO have something that can help you get around the Thinner Seas of the Wasteland until we can get the Projectors to work again!"

Mickey and Gus looked at each other before looking back to the Gremlin, Mickey asking "Well what is it?"

* * *

"We still have some tinkering to do with it but, I'm sure we can get it up and running again!" The Gremlin says while he led Gus and Mickey down a flight of stairs that led to a hollowed out cave on the island. The cave itself had a small canal that was running through it and would lead out to the Thinner Seas. However Mickey soon stops and gasps at the sight of what was in the river.

"I—it's Willie! It's the old Steamboat!" Mickey says upon seeing the sight of the old steam powered vessel.

**_AN:_********_And that ends Chapter 6, now to avoid a billion questions yes I decided to have Animatronic Donald appear earlier so that Mickey can learn that not everyone in Wasteland isn't that friendly or happy to see him. One thing I need are reviews, I'm happy people like my story but, I'd feel better if people started to review it that way I can get feedback and know what you think. Vote on the poll to decide Mickey's fate and until then this is Storyteller222 signing off._**


End file.
